You're All I Can Think About
by Ginny278
Summary: Hr and F Story,Hr and F are falling for each other when they've always known each other as friends and they both act like complete idiots. NEW CHAPTER, and HR & F are flying brooms!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**You're all I can think about**

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock it read 8:30 a.m. Why do I have to get up so early? She thought, on a summer vacation too. Hermione got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom to get ready for her day. Hermione returned from the bathroom a half hour later and went down stairs to see her mum in the kitchen cooking French toast, and sausage.

"Morining, Mum" Hermione said as she sat down at the table.

"Good Morning" Mrs. Granger said "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, Please"

A plate was sat down in front of Hermione and she started to eat.

"When did you say you were going to leave to stay with those friends of yours dear, the Beazley's?" Mrs. Granger said after Hermione had finished eating

"No, Mum , the WEASLEYS'."

"Oh, sorry Hermione, I always get confused with names."

"Well I was thinking around leaving here around noon because I told them I'd be there later today."

"Okay, then. Do you have your stuff packed?"

"No, not quite Mum."

--------------------- an hour later---------------------

Hermione was packing her things into her trunk. Her cauldron, spell books, wizard robes, and other various items until it was time to leave and spend the last 3 weeks at the Burrow. When she was done she went down stairs to see her mum cleaning up the dishes and her dad sitting in the living room reading a muggle newspaper.

"Well, Mum and Dad" Hermione said "I'm off."

Mrs. Granger dropped what she was washing in the sink sending water fly everywhere and ran over and gave her only daughter a hug. "I'll miss you sweetie."

"I'll miss you too mum." Hermione said as she returned the hug.

Mr. Granger was next "Goodbye, Hermione, Have fun at school."

"I will Dad." Hermione said

Then Hermione walked out of the door and towards the grove of trees that was near they're house as she looked back one more time before she left seeing her mum and dad standing at the door watching her walk away.

Hermione walked toward the forest where she would be well hidden from muggle eyes.

"Destination, Determination, Deliberation" she muttered and with a loud crack she was gone.

Meanwhile at the Burrow Fred and George where in their room trying to figure out what prank they should play on Hermione this time and Harry for that matter. Harry was coming tomorrow.

Finally they figured a plan to play on both the miss-know-it-all Hermione Granger and Harry Potter the chosen one.

Hermione found herself starring at the Burrow. Hermione saw some red-haired people sitting in the kitchen though the open window and a girl looked up and saw her. Hermione waved.

"Hermione" Ginny yelled as she ran out to see her friend. Ginny was Ron's younger sister.

"Hey, Ginny, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much." Ginny replied "But you got to come in and meet everybody. Come on!"

Hermione followed and found herself standing in the Weasleys' kitchen.

"Hello, Hermione" Mrs. Weasley said

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley" She said in reply.

Just then Ron came down the stairs. "Hey, Hermione, nice seein you again."

"Nice seeing you too."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked "Do you want to go put your stuff away."

"Sure, lets go."

As they were walking upstairs to the Ginny's bedroom Hermione felt like this was home once again, Fred came out of his room. And his jaw dropped.

_Oh my god, _Fred thought_. Hermione's Hot! Oh no she probably thinks I look like an idiot standing here. Just gaping at her, Say something Fred!_

"Hey Hermione" Fred finally managed to say something in front of Hermione.

"Hello, Fred." Hermione said and looked him right in the eyes.

_Fred is so hot! Hermione thought to herself. He is really hott. Wait. EW! _Another voice in her brain intrupted_. He's my best friends' older brother, that's discussting. But he's really hot!  
_

Hermione then kept following Ginny to her bedroom still thinking about Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione entered Ginny's room she set her trunk over in the corner of the room where she always put her stuffed when she stayed at the Burrow.  
"So," Ginny said. "What'd you do this summer?"

"What?" Hermione said coming out of a dazed stare at the wall.

"I just asked you, what you did this summer; well before you came here anyways."

"Oh, right, well I haven't done a whole lot I've read some books, and did some other things. You?"

"Nothing much really."

"Hermione?"

"What Ginny?" Hermione said coming out of her thoughts once again, trying to figure out her feelings about Fred.

"Hermione what's up?"

"Nothing's up Ginny. Honestly."

"Okay, whatever, but you're acting really weird."

---------A few hours later---------supper time-----

"GINNY, HERMIONE! TIME TO EAT!" hollered Mrs. Wealsey

Hermione and Ginny came back into the house because they'd been in the back yard talking.

Hermione sat down at the table next to Ginny and Ron. As the twins came down Hermione looked at Fred and got butterfly's in her stomach.

Then as everyone sat down at the table they began to eat and talk and whatever. At the end of the meal Fred and George set off some fireworks. As Hermione thought about what she was going to do.

Hermione's thoughts--- _Fred looks really cute. I wonder if he likes me. Maybe I should ask him later. But what if he says no! I'd feel like a complete idiot. _

Fred's thoughts_---I wonder if Hermione likes me. She's really hot. Should I ask her out? What if she doesn't like me like that. Should I ask her? Yes! Wait No! Yes! No! I mean Yes! I don't know!_

Later in Ginny's room Hermione and Ginny we're talking.

"You like my brother don't you?"

"No, I don't. I don't like Ron, well only as a friend and that's it."

"I didn't mean that brother Hermione."

"Which one DID you mean then?"

"I meant Fred."

"No, I don't."

"You, do to Hermione. Tell me that you like Fred." Ginny said looking right at Hermione and giving her a glare.

Hermione just grinned.

"Oh my gosh! You do like my brother don't you. Don't you." Ginny screamed.

"Yes. Alright, I like your brother Fred."  
"I knew it!"

"How'd you know?" Hermione said gaping at her friend.

"How'd I know?" Ginny put her finger on her chin, titled her head and looked skyward. "How'd I know? Well let's see. First when you and Fred met on the stairs today you were like stunned, not joking either."

Hermione Just grinned and looked at the floor. "Okay, what else. Huh? What else?"

"What else Hermione? Well during supper you were like smiling every time he looked at you and when you just glanced at him. Then while we were watching the fireworks, you were laughing and smiling and your eyes were like glued to my brother and you were blushing."

"I was! I didn't know anyone noticed." Hermione said frantically.

"Don't worry I think I was the only one that noticed anything. Except for maybe Fred 'cause I'm pretty sure he was starring at you."

"He Was! Was he really?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty sure he was." Ginny said and smiled.

"Oh my gosh look at the time. Its like 1 o'clock in the morning we should probably get to bed." Hermione said. "I can't believe we talked for like 3 hours."

"Do you want me to talk to him for you?"

" No, that's alright."

"Well, what are you going to do," asked Ginny.

"I don't know yet, but I'll figure out something." Hermione said.

"Okay then," Ginny said and shut off the light, "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night Ginny."

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night and checked to make sure Hermione was sound asleep before she left. Then she walked down the hallway to Fred and George's room. If Hermione wasn't going to do anything abut this than she was.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for misspellings you guys. Please review otherwise I won't update. And in the first chapter I meant Fred and George's room not just Fred's room and I'm trying to figure out how to fix it without deleting the story then resubmitting it. Anyway thanks for the review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so you think your brother likes a girl. Do you have any freaking idea who?" Ginny said hoping Fred didn't like anybody else, even though she was almost 100 sure that Fred liked Hermione.

"Well.. NO I DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKING IDEA GINNY!" George yelled.

"Well then get out I want to talk to Fred ALONE. That means no you, so get out." Ginny demanded

"Why should I get out? This is my room and Fred's my twin, and he's my brother and…….."

"And What? I Don't care if Fred's your twin, and this is your room, but you know what he's my brother too. And I want to talk to him alone so get out." Ginny glared at him "NOW! AND NO extendable ears either. Otherwise I'll make sure mom finds every last one of them."

George Looked at Ginny as in disbelief.

"I'm not kidding. GET OUT… NOW" Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it threatening at George. For Ginny's bat bogey hex was infamous.

"Alright, alright,.." George held his hands up in surrender. "I'm going, but you have to tell me what it is later," Ginny glared at him again "Well I'll be down in the kitchen if you need me." He said quickly.

Ginny smiled in victory and waited to hear footsteps going down the stairs before she started talking.

"Fred," she said sweetly and sat down on the bed next to her brother "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Fred replied and smilied.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's the truth."

"Bull! NOW TEL ME THE TRUTH!" And she pointed her wand again but this time at the other twin.

Fred less intimidated by Ginny's wand said again "It's the truth." And smilied again

Ginny thought. _Well he's not intimidated by the wand, so I'll have to find another way. Hmm………OH. WAIT. I GOT AN IDEA._

"FRRRRRRREEEEEEDDDDD" Ginny said in a singsong voice, "I know a secret that you'd be interested to know."

"What is it?" Fred perked up and said exidetly. "I wanna know. Is it about George."

"Well…." Ginny said "Its about you and George."

George's face fell but still lingered with intrest.

"I know what you and George are planning to do tomorrow. So if you don't tell me. I'll tell mum and I know she'll put a stop to this." Ginny said with triumph even though she had no idea what Fred or George was going to do tomorrow but she got his attention.

"Okay, tell me what you know."

"Well I know your going to play a joke on somebody" _At least that's most likely _she thought. "And I know Hermione likes you." She said this last part very quickly and she said it last because she new Fred would be thinking about the joke.

Fred's face was lost in thought for a few minutes then he said "Hermione likes me?"

"Umm hmm" Ginny replied and smilied.

Fred's face lit up with a smile and sat in silence for a few moments.

"Ginny, thanks for the information but you know what I'm going to bed now, so leave. Goodnight." Fred looked at the clock. "BLOODY HELL its 1:30 in the morning!"

Ginny got up to leave the room, now she was absouley positive that Fred liked Hermione.

"Hey Ginny, Could you tell George he can come up now."

"Yeah" Ginny sighed "I suppose I could."

Ginny walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found George drinking a cup of tea in the dark. "You can go back up stairs now." Ginny said with a yawn.

"Alright, thanks,….Ginny, what did he say? What'd you get out of him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "George I got nothing out of him, but at least now you can go to bed."

"Ginny," George said "I think I might know what's up with Fred."

"You do?" Ginny said with a smile and took at seat across from the table from George.

"Well, I think Fred likes a girl."

"WELL, AIN'T THAT OBVIOUS MR. GEORGE WEASLEY."

"Well I think I know which girl." George said.

"You do? 'Cause you know what everyone with a brain here that's not a parent knows. Cause I know Bill knows, Charlie knows, Ron knows," Ginny said ticking them off on her fingers. "But I think you know but I'm not sure that you know but I think you know but I'm not for sure. But why don't you tell."

"You talk a lot, You know that." George said and laughed.

"So, what. Who do you think it is?"

"Well I think its…Hermione."

"Right you are." Ginny said.

"So how do you think we should get them together."

"Well a few hours ago there was a meeting in Bill and Charlie's room with Ron and me too. About the same thing. We're going over plans around 6:00 a.m. this morning."

"You mean Ron's okay with this?"

"Yeah, he is, why shouldn't he be." Ginny said.

"Well for the longest time I thought Ron and Hermione were going to be a thing."

"Yeah, I don't know what really happened with that, no body really does, not even Ron himself knows what happened."

George laughed.

"Ron and Hermione are just friends, and Ron knows Hermione and he's okay with it. How about I wake you up about 15 minutes before 6, We'll go to Bill and Charlie's room and go over plans real quick again and then we can get a few more hours of sleep." Ginny said and got up to leave the table.

"Yeah sure that's good. Hey, Ginny, I just thought of something. Isn't it Harry's birthday today?"

Ginny who was walking towards the stairs to go upstairs again stopped in her tracks and had a stunned expression on her face.

"It's July 31st isn't it?"

A knot formed in Ginny's throat, _God _she thought _I miss you Harry._

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled on the brink of bawling. "It's Harry's 17th birthday." With that Ginny took off running up the stairs not bothering to be quiet about it either.

**A/N  
Again sorry for any misspellings and please review I hope you like it. If I get reveiews I'll continue, so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
I posted a document under a wrong story so sorry If its been a little weird but I've fixed it and put what at first was going to be 2 chapters into this one. So please read and review. Again Sorry. : )**

George grimaced realizing he probably shouldn't have brought up Harry remembering that he and his sister used to be a thing, and that Harry broke up with her just so she wouldn't get hurt. Then he went up to bed realizing he should probably get some sleep since he was going to be up later this morning.

-A few hours later-

A knock was herd on the twins' room. Fred answered the door and said tiredly "Ginny it's like 6:45."

"Shut up Fred and go back to bed. I want to talk to George." Ginny replied.

"Why do you want to talk to George though?"

"Fred just let me talk to George."

"Alright whatever." Fred went over to his sleeping brother and prodded him awake. "George get up…..George get up."

"Why?" George mumbled.

"Ginny, wants to talk to you, now get up."

"Oh, okay, Thanks," George mumbled again and walked to the door in his blue pajamas.

When they were out in the hall and a ways away from Fred and George's room George asked Ginny where the meeting was at.

"It's in the attic. So come on."

"But the ghoul's up there And I thought it was in Bill and Charlie's room last night."

"Yeah so, the meeting this time is in the attic, and we can work around the ghoul."

"Oh, okay…Hey, Ginny."

"What George?" Ginny stopped and turned around to face her brother.

"Umm… about last night….I'm sorry…. About reminding you of Harry."

Ginny sighed. "George…don't worry about it…forget about it…..it's all right."

When they reached the door to the attic Ginny knocked and a voice from the other side said "What's the password?"

"Charlie…" Ginny said in a whiny voice. "Do we have to do this every time?"

"Yes… So what's the password."

"Buckbeak and I got George with me." Ginny replied annoyed.

"You got George with you."

"Yes, Charlie, George is with me, George already figured it out himself, I since he knew and he's one of the pranksters in the family I couldn't leave him out."

"Alright whatever, I'll let you in," and a clicking noise from the sound of locks being undone could be heard from the other side of the door.

George and Ginny walked through the doorway and up another small flight of chairs where they could see, Bill, and Ron, looking over something that looked quite like a map.

"Hi George," Bill said. "So you figured it out too."

"Well yeah, I mean it was really obvious, how could you miss it." George replied.

"We thought about telling you of our plans, but we thought you might, you know tell Fred, cause he is well like your twin." Charlie said. "But we're still gonna make you promise anyways."

"Oh alright." George replied and rolled his eyes.

"George hold up your right hand." Ron said. "Do you solemly swear not to tell Fred or Hermione, what we are doing to try and get them together?"

"Yes, Ron,"

"Do you-"Ginny butted in, "Pinky swear you'll never ever tell them about this meeting, and everything and everyone involved in the meeting, even if they do or do not get together?"

"Yes," George replied again

"Do you swear on Merlin's beard?" Charlie added.

"What the heck!" George exclaimed.

"Just say yes." Charlie grinned at him.

"Oh all right."

"No you got to say yes." Bill told George.

George sighed. "Yes."

"Okay then I guess we can tell you our plans so far for setting up Fred and Hermione." Bill smiled. And lead George over to an old table with papers stacked on it.

"So, Ginny, you got Hermione to confess that she likes Fred right?" Charlie asked.

"YES, Charlie." Ginny said annoyed, "We obviously all know that."

"Well, I'm just going through the plans." Charlie grinned.

"And what about George?"

"Well, I never got a straight answer out of him, but when I said Hermione liked, him his face lit up, like that was what he wanted." Ginny said very irratted.

"Alright then," Bill said. "So Ginny, after everybody eats breakfast, and stuff we'll all go out to the grove of trees, and play quidditch. And you have to get Hermione to tag along, even if she sits on the ground, with her nose stuck in a book, and if she does that you'll probably want to join her, just so she's not left out. And George, If Fred doesn't want to play, convince him to somehow alright. And after that we'll just disappear one by one, and leave them alone."

"Is there a plan B," George asked.

"Yes," Ron answered with a yawn.

"Well, What is it?" George asked again.

"We play hide and go seek on teams, and we purposely put Fred and Hermione together so at least maybe they'll talk and the rest of will hide quietly and find the best hiding spot where they won't find us…and Fred and Hermione would be the umm…what's the words…finders….and we'll be the hiders." Ron answered.

"And what if that doesn't work, is there a plan called C?" George questioned, not very fond of the idea 'cause he didn't see any possible way it could work.

"George if that doesn't work well have to have another meeting and plan another way, alright, now stop asking so many freaking questions." Ginny stated.

"Alright then, can we all go back to bed now, 'cause I'm tired," Complained Ron.

"Yes, lets go to bed, please, I'm tired." Charlie whined.

"Then, lets go to bed then," Bill said, "Oh yeah, George we change the password every meeting, and if there is a next meeting it will be up here, and the new password will be…… ummmmmm……….let me think…………..any ideas?"

"How about, Bill you're an idiot, just pick a stupid work er something, I want to go to bed." Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay, then, Ginny, how about, pixie dust, and I'm not an idiot."

"So, what's the new password?" Ron, said with his eyes dropping.

"Pixie dust." Charlie said and looked around at everybody to make sure they understood. "This meeting is adjourned."

Ginny walked down the stairs and through the attic door with her brothers behind her. Ron who's room was the closest to the attic went to his bright orange room. Bill, Charlie and George, and Ginny herself went down a few more flights of stairs. When Ginny found her room she said, "Night, Bill, Charlie, and George."  
"Night Ginny," they mumbled.

Ginny in her pajama's already climbed into bed again, and listened to the footsteps of her brothers.

"PSSSST…GEORGE, COME HERE." Charlie whispered urgently.

"Why?" He said annoyed.

"Because, you idiot." Bill said

"Okay what, I'm here." George replied, after he walked over to his to oldest brothers.

"George, we need you to wake up Fred and come down to our room….both of you…there's going to be another meeting…in our room." Charlie whispered.

"Another, why? What for?"

"Just do it alright. We'll explain everything when your there."

"Should I go get Ron?" George asked.

"No, he should be coming in a few minutes." Bill answered.

"What about Ginny?"

"No, she knows" Charlie said but looked away from his brother. "Just come alright."

"Alright then." George replied not happy about this when he was going to a meeting while he should be sleeping.

**Again Please Review, And I hope you liked it, and again I'm sorry for mixing my stories togethor on accident : ) but PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
Hope you like the new chapter! Please Read and Review! And thanks to everybody whose reviewed my other chapters, its so fun to get a review and it can brighten your day a little.**

George went and woke up his brother Fred. "Fred wake up. Come on Fred wake up."

"What George? I'm trying to sleep. I was having a good dream. What'd you wake me up for?"

"Bill and Charlie want us to come to their room, for some stupid meeting."

"Alright, Alright, I'm getting up." Fred mumbled.

Fred and George walked across the hall to Bill and Charlie's room and George raised his hand to knock on the door.

They waited a few moments and shuffling could be heard inside before the door opened.

"Come in," Charlie yawned.

George could see Bill sitting on a bed, and Ron sitting on a chair, both looking half asleep.

"Pull up some chairs." Bill motioned to some chairs in the corner.

"Where's Ginny?" George asked. "I thought she was going to be here."

"Well she's not." Charlie said.

"Then why'd you tell me that she was going to be here?"

"Because we wanted you to come here, and not ask any questions."

"What's _this_ meeting about then." George asked.

"What do you mean _this_?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean Fred?"

"You emphasized on the word _this_. So what do you mean by that?"

"Never mind, forget it." Bill said.

"But I want to know." Fred whined.

"Its none of your business, so forget about it." Charlie mumbled.

Fred rolled his eyes. "So what's this meeting about?"

"Harry and Ginny, you dork." Ron answered.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Well they obviously like each other but, Harry thinks he has to protect her from Voldermort, because he thinks Voldemort might use her, to get to him."

Then there was a knock on the door and Charlie got up to go open it.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Charlie," Hermione replied looking half asleep.

Fred saw Hermione and he froze, he didn't know Hermione was going to be here.

Hermione made her way over to the group and grabbed a chair from the corner.

"So have we any ideas what to do about Harry, and Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Actually we haven't gotten that far, we were just explaining to Fred and George." Ron mumbled.

"Oh alright." Hermione replied.

"So we're going to try to set Harry and Ginny up?" Fred asked.

"Yes, and were trying to think of a plan, on how to go about it." Bill said.

"Well, I don't really care about it right now. I'm tired I've been up for like and hour, and I'm tired." Ron complained.

"And we don't know what they're going to act like around each other, until tomorrow, so why can't this meeting wait, till like tomorrow night." George said. "When they're both actually here, then maybe we could get an idea, about what we should do."

"I second that." Hermione said.

"I agree," Ron croaked.

"I agree too," Charlie said and raised his hand.

"Alright then, so lets go back to our rooms and get some sleep." Bill said.

"Next meeting should probably be held tomorrow night at…..midnight?"

"Oh all right, now can we get to bed, this has been a really long night." George complained.

Hermione walked back up to the room she was sharing with Ginny, thinking about Fred until she looked over at her friend, who was tossing and turning and mumbling stuff in her sleep.

"Harry," Ginny mumbled. "Harry no, Harry please,"

Hermione got up and walked across the room. "Ginny," she whispered, "Ginny wake up."

"Harry, I love you," Ginny mumbled again, tossing more violently now.

"Ginny!" Hermione said urgently, "Wake up."

"Harry!" Ginny mumbled again in her sleep. "I don't care about him, I love you!"

"Ginny wake up," Hermione shook her friend but she still didn't come out of her sleep. "Ginny, come on wake up."

Hermione decided to conjure a glass of water, and dump it on Ginny, who after that still wasn't waking up, so Hermione put on her robe, and slippers again, and walked the stairs up to Ron's room.

Hermione knocked on the door. "Ron," she said and knocked on the door again.

Shuffling could be heard inside the room and Ron saying "Och!" as he supposedly ran into something, then the door opened. "Hey, Hermione, what are you still doing up?"

"It's Ginny." Hermione said. "I can't wake her up, she's having a dream about Harry and she keeps mumbling in her sleep, and I can't wake her up, and she keeps tossing and turning, violently, and I dumped water on her, but she still didn't wake up."

"Alright, what am I supposed to do?" Ron said.

"Help me wake her up you idiot! Now come on." Hermione said and turned and walked down the stairs.

Ron moaned, he did not seem to be getting any sleep tonight.

Ron followed Hermione to Ginny's room. When he came in he could hear Ginny mumbling something about Harry and Ginny was still tossing violently as Hermione said.

"Ginny!" Ron like yelled and proded her with his finger. "Wake up!"

Ginny still wasn't moving.

"Hermione, Help me lift the mattress." Ron said.

"What? What are you going to lift the mattress for." Hermione replied.

"We're going to dump Ginny on the floor. Now come on!"

Hermione went to help Ron lift the mattress.

"On the count of three lift alright." Ron said.

"Alright," responded Hermione.

"One….two….three!" Ron counted.

They lifted the mattress and dumped Ginny on the floor.

Hermione went to Ginny's side, who was starting to wake up, "Ginny, you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so Hermione but why am I on the floor, and why is my head wet?"

"Ginny you were having a dream about Harry and I couldn't get you to wake up, so I dumped water on you, that's why you're all wet, but you still didn't wake up, so I went to get Ron."

Ginny looked at Ron who looked like he was going to start sleeping standing up.

"And," Hermione continued "We dumped you on the floor, thinking you would wake up and you did."

"Thanks Hermione,…and Ron." Ginny said.

"Ron, You can go to bed now before you yourself fall on the floor."

"What?" Ron mumbled.

"Go to bed." Ginny said.

"Oh alright." Ron mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Hermione, could you help me get my mattress, back on the bed?"

"Yeah sure."

After that was done, Ginny started getting into bed again.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

"No, not really, not now anyways, but thanks Hermione."

"Oh, alright, I'm here if you need me though."

"Alright, Goodnight Hermione." Ginny yawned.

"Night Ginny."

Hermione crawled into bed, thinking about Ginny, and hoping she was going to be alright then her thoughts wandered to Fred as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N  
Again, Hope you liked it, Please Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N  
Hope you like it, please read and review and sorry it took me soo long to get this up**

Hermione woke up to see the sun shining through the bedroom window, and looked across the room to see Ginny sleeping, who must've had another bad dream last night, on the floor again wrapped in blankets.

"Hey Hermione," said Ginny a few minutes later, who just woke up, and was yawning.

"Hey, Ginny." Hermione replied. "Did you have another bad dream last night?"

"What? OH, I don't know, must've, I only remember the one dream where you and Ron brought me out of."

Knock Knock came the sound from the other side of Ginny's bedroom door.

"What?" Ginny called.

"Breakfast is ready. Come down stairs if you want some." A voice answered that sounded like Ron's.

"Alright we'll be down in a few minutes." Ginny hollered back. "We should probably get dressed." Ginny said turning to Hermione.

- a few moments later-

Hermione and Ginny emerged from the stairs, and seated down at the table.

_OMG Here she is, she sitting right and front of me and I can't say anything. Why can't I say anything? I've never had trouble talking to girls before, not even her? Why now? _Fred thought.

_There he is,_ Hermione thought to herself as she emerged from the stairs. _Fred, ah, he's so cute, wait no he's hott! Eww that's wrong, he's my best friends brother. But he is really cute, just say something to him just say something, NO, YES! NO! YES! NO! Oh alright I'll say something._ "Hi" Hermione said, to Fred.

"Hey" Fred mumbled and looked away turning slightly red.

While they were all eating, Mrs. Weasley asked. "Ron, what time's Harry coming?"

Ginny's face lit up at the sound of Harry's name, but still looked sad.

" 'Round noon I think?" Ron replied with a mouth full of food.

"So are you still going with Harry then to search for horcrux's?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes Mum, me, Hermione, and Harry, aren't going back to school, we're going to hunt down V-V-V-Voldermort." Ron said, stumbling still not used to saying Voldermort's name.

Mrs. Weasley winced at the sound of his name.

_She's leaving to fight Voldermort, she could be hurt, or worse killed_, thought Fred realizing that he only has a short amount of time to tell Hermione his feelings.

After they were done eating Ron, Hermione, and Ginny; who was looking very depressed, wandered outside, to sit under a tree because the sun was already out and it was really hot, and began to talk.

"Ginny," Ron said trying to cheer Ginny up, "We know Harry broke up with you, and we know it was to keep you safe, because he doesn't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I don't want her to get hurt either Ron!" Hermione half shouted.

"Okay okay, WE don't want you to get hurt-" Ron was saying but then was interrupted by Hermione.

"-And, Bill and Fleur's wedding is in a few days, a we're staying till then, you'll get to talk to Harry there, and maybe, and maybe…. I don't know."

"Hermione, doesn't know something isn't that a first." Ron mocked.

Ginny smiled.

"Oh shut up Ron!"

Meanwhile Fred and George went up to their old room, and sat there. George was trying to get Fred to think of a prank they could play on somebody since they're the jokesters in the family. Fred was sitting on the bed thoughts running through his head about Hermione, other than she was hot, he was thinking about what he had to tell her before she went.

"Fred?" George asked. "What's wrong with you?" Even though George knew perfectly what was wrong with his brother.

"It's Hermione," Fred said. "I—I really like her and I want to tell her, but I'm afraid she won't like me, but I've never cared if anybody else has liked me or not before so why am I worrying now?" Fred paused and took a deep breath. "And she's leaving soon and what am I supposed to do, I have to tell her cause if something happens to her I'll regret it the rest of my life that I didn't tell her how I felt about her."

"Well I suggest you just go tell her….now how you feel." George said.

"It's not that easy though! I mean what if she doesn't like, or when I tell her she just laughs in my face." Fred exclaimed.

"While you pluck up the courage to tell her, do you want to play a prank err do something?" George asked.

"I suppose." Fred said grimly "Who should we play the prank on this time?"

-Back to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting under the tree-

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, were still sitting in the shade of the tree till the sun was high in the sky, they played exploding snap, and talked about other things, until there was a loud pooping noise in the distance. They all three took out their wands and looked around.

"Hey, look over there!" Ron said and pointed towards a grove of trees.

"Is that Harry?" Ginny asked excitedly

"I think it is." Hermione answered. "Let's go see."

**A/N  
REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N  
Sorry it took me so long, to get this updated, but a new chapter is here now and that's all that matters isn't it? Well I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than last time. Hope you like it, Read and Review Please!**

"Harry?" Ron called "That you mate?"

"Yeah it's me." Harry called back, walking closer.

"We don't really know if it's him or not though." Ginny said to Ron and Hermione

"What form does your patronus take?" Hermione blurted out towards Harry

"A stag."

"It's Harry then." Ginny said happily

Harry came closer dragging his trunk with him.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." Ron said. "How'd the muggles treat you?"

"They treated about the same as usual. They practically rejoiced when I told them I was leaving."

"So what have you been doing lately?" Harry asked his friends.

"Nothing really, we've played quidditch, hang out, ate, and talked." Ginny said.

"You might've played quidditch," Hermione said laughingly "But I just got here yesterday and I've never played quidditch here!"

"Well maybe this will be the summer that you actually LEARN to play quidditch, Hermione." Ron teased.

"Oh shut up, Ron." Hermione demanded.

"We should probably go inside. Mum has been wondering when you would arrive. She's probably going to nag you on how skinny you are again."

"Alright let's go then."

"Harry you're here!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug, when he walked into the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley pulled away, and looked at him. "You're as thin as a twig. Didn't they feed you anything over the summer?"

"A little bit."

"Well lunch is going to be in a little bit. So Ron, why don't you show Harry were he should put his things."

"Alright come on Harry," Ron said. "You're staying in my room, as always."

Harry followed one of his best friends up the stairs.

"You'd think she'd know where you put your things. You always stay in my room. Mum also decided, just this morning to put Fred and George on cots in my room, because Fleur's family is coming over from France and they need a place to stay." Ron mumbled as they climbed the stairs to Ron's room.

Harry put his trunk in a corner by a cot in the bright orange room decorated with Chudley Cannon merchandise.

"So what should we do now?" Harry said.

"Ummm, you guys keep talking; I'll be back in a few minutes." Ginny said hurriedly and ran out of the room.

----

Ginny ran down the stairs into the kitchen. "Mum, do you know where Fred and George are?"

"No, I don't sorry Ginny. I just hope they're not planning jokes to play on Fleur's family when they arrive." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"Alright thanks anyways." Ginny said and wondered outside, trying to find her older brothers.

"George no, wait." Ginny heard someone whisper quietly.

She turned around looking to find where the voice came from. She walked around the edge of the house and found Fred and George hidden in some bushes.

"Fred, George! What are you doing?"

They looked up at her. "We're putting a charm around the house so when you come with in 3 feet of the house you get a shock." Fred grinned.

"Mum is going to kill you two, do you know that." Ginny stated.

"Ah well, we've been in trouble before." George said and laughed.

"Well you guys should cancel your joke prank planning or set up just for awhile. And George, come here for a minute."

"But why?" George whined.

"Just come on already!" Ginny demanded.

"Oh all right." George said and followed Ginny out of ear shot of Fred.

"Harry just arrived. I thought you'd want to know, or did you forget about THE PLAN."

"No, I didn't forget; just give me and Fred a few more minutes then we'll find you."

"Alright you better."

Ginny went back upstairs. "Hey, Guys I'm back." Ginny announced as she entered the room where Hermione, Ron, and Harry where still talking.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry said with a smile.

"Where'd you go?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nowhere I just had to do something real quick." Ginny responded with a smile. "So what are you talking about?"

"We were thinking about playing quiddtich." Ron said.

"Want to join." Hermione asked. "They're going to try and get me to play quidditch." She said laughingly.

"Well I guess I got to be there to see that!" Ginny said.

While Hermione wasn't looking Ginny glared at Ron. Ron just shrugged and held his hands up like "What". Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry stood there looking at his ex-girlfriend and his best mate, wondering what the heck was going on.

"So should we go get our brooms then?" Ginny asked.

"Whose broom should I use?" Hermione questioned.

"You can use one of our spare brooms Hermione, Come on." Ginny said and took Hermione by the arm and lead her down stairs.

**A/N  
Again hope you like it and please REVIEW! and I'll try to update sooner than last time. Sorry it took so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Thanks to the people who've rewied on my last chapters, and sorry it took me so long to get this posted, but anyways hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

Ginny lead Hermione out to the shed and pulled out a few broomsticks.

"Here you can use this one." Ginny said and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks, Ginn," Hermione replied.

Then they waited while the others got their brooms. Ginny mounted and kicked off the ground along with everyone else but Hermione still stood on the ground with the broom in her hand.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny called.

"I'm not sure I want to do this anymore," Hermione called back.

Ginny flew down to the ground by Hermione, "Come on," she said "Its alright, you can do it."

It took a few minutes to get Hermione convinced to fly a broom, then she straddled the broom and gently kicked off the ground.

Hermione rose higher and higher in the air looking very nervous. "Alright," she said "what should I do now."

"Well first we're going to divide up into teams, if they ever stop screwin' around." Ginny said in a really loud voice, meaning her brothers and Harry, who were all flying around doing stupid stunts.

Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Charlie, and Bill, stopped what they were doing and looked at Ginny, afraid she might going to hex them.

"Would you like to chose teams now!" Ginny asked

"Yeah" they mumbled.

"I'll be a captain of one team." Charlie exclaimed.

"I'll be the other team captain." Bill shouted.

"Alright then." Ginny said.

"I pick Fred!" Charlie yelled.

"I choose George!" Bill hollered

"Harry!" Charlie called.

"Ginny!" Bill said.

And it continued till the teams were divided up evenly. Charlie captain of one team, with Fred, Harry, Ron and Bill as captain of the other team with George, Ginny, Hermione.

Each two teams flew to the opposite end of the small paddock and huddled in a circle.

"I'll be seeker," Ginny said.

"I'll be a beater," George exclaimed.

"What should I be?" Hermione asked.

"Ummmm, you can be keeper," Ginny said.

"Hey," Bill said. "I thought I was captain."

Ginny just stuck out her tounge.

"You can be keeper, Hermione, I'll be chaser. Let's play some quidditch!" Bill said.

"Ginny," Hermione said, quietly so no one else could hear, "I just guard that hoop thingy right?"

"Yeah, you guard the post from the quaffle…..you'll do fine don't worry." Ginny whispered softly and gave Hermione a gentle smile.

The game started, and Hermione's hands were sweating so bad she thought she would mess something up, or she'd fall off her broom and look like a complete idiot, when she thought of other things to think about, Fred. Then she realized that just made her more nervous.

Ginny was weaving in and out of the people looking for the snitch and Harry, on the other team was doing the same thing. Fred and George were chucking the bludger back and forth. Bill and Ron kept trying to throw the quaffle into each others goals. Charlie and Hermione were guarding the goals.

Fred somehow made his way over to the other side of the paddock and wasn't paying attention to anything, except the bludger and ran right into Hermione.

"Oh, umm, sorry Hermione,"

"It's all right," Hermione said with a smile, and felt like she was going to blush again.

The game went on with Fred and Hermione running into each other quite a few more times, and after that happened for about the fifth time everyone would burst into laughter and then continue the game. Harry and Ginny talked like they were best friends, and seemed to forget about he fact that they broke up a few weeks ago at the end of the school term.

"TIME TO EAT!" Mrs. Weasley hollered from the kitchen.

"Comin' Mum!" The red heads playing quidditch choursed, followed by a "Yes, Mrs. Weasley!" from Harry and Hermione.

They all went into eat and Fred couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Hermione when they were eating and Ron found this extremely funny, and had to try to stifle a giggle. After this happened for about the 6th time. Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Really Ron, What is so funny?"

"Umm, laughing Umm nothing, Mum, nothing laugh at all,"

Mrs. Weasley glared at him and they all resumed they're talking, and eating.

**A/N**

**Again REVIEW. Especially if you want an update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N  
Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've been working on it but I had a hard time decieding on where to end the chapter. But now its finally here. So read and enjoy. and please review. The review doesn't have to be anything great just tell me if you like liked it or you totally hated it or if it was soobad you wanted to puke. I don't care I just want to know you opinion. :D thanks.**

** I just found a mistake so you might have already read this story, but I fixed it now, so its how i meant to write it. :D Thanks to Paige!**

After dinner they all sat in the living playing exploding snap and wizards chess. Hermione who still wasn't very good a wizards chess was playing against Ron and Fred was helping Hermione.

"Knight to E4." Ron said.

"Ummm…" Hermione said and stealing a glance at Fred, she really did not get this game.

"Move the pawn." Fred said smiling.

"Oh, right." Hermione said.

Harry, George, and Ginny were playing exploding snap across the room and that's how the rest of the evening went before Mrs. Weasley ushered them back to bed but before they could do that. George whispered to Ginny and Harry. "Meeting, attic, tonight, be there at 1."

"George," Harry whispered as they were climbing the stairs, "What's the new password?"

"Mad-Moron-Muggles-Watch-Motion-Pictures." (I don't know how I came up with that. I know its weird though) whispered George to Ginny and Harry. "I'll tell Charlie. Can you tell Ron?"

"Yeah sure." Harry replied "How'd you come up with a password like that?"

"I don't know, I didn't…see you there."

"Alright" Harry said and walked silently to Ron's room.

Harry opened the door to find Ron already asleep, still in his clothes. _Oh well _Harry thought_, I'll wake him up when I get up to go to the meeting._ And Harry set his alarm clock so he could make it to the meeting. _If these meetings keep going on, I'll never get any sleep_ Harry thought again before laying down and closing his eyes to get a few hours rest before the meeting.

---

BEEP BEEP Harry looked over at the alarm clock and groaned, he wanted to sleep. _Better wake up Ron_, Harry thought, _that'd be a job that would take for ever. _

"Ron, Hey Ron" Harry said poking his best mate with his finger. "Hey Ron get up."

"Why?" Ron mumbled. "It's to early to get up."

"There's another meeting about Fred and Hermione."

"Oh alright. I'll get up, what's the password."

"Mad-Moron-Muggles-Watch-Motion-Pictures."

"What the heck?" Ron asked.

"I don't know ask George."

"Alright. Where's the meeting at?"

"The attic."

Then there was a silently knocking on the door. "Ron, Harry, get up." Ginny called.

"Be there in a minute." Harry replied.

"See you in the attic." Harry said to Ron.

"Alright." And Harry walked out of the room.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said sleepily

"Good mornin',"Harry replied with a yawn and started walking up the stairs to the attic.

" How can it be a good morning? We're attending supposedly secret meetings, in the attic which is accompanied by a ghoul. And last night there was another meeting I think, or that was the night before or something. I can't remember."

"If they keep these meetings up we'll get no sleep." Said George who just snuck out of his bedroom.

"Who plans the meetings anyways?" Harry asked.

"Charlie, just to annoy people, I swear he actually likes getting up in the morning."

The three walked up the attic stairs and Ginny knocked.

"Whose is it?" Charlie asked.

"Its George, Harry and Ginny."

"Alright, so what's the password."

"Mad-Moron-Muggles-Watch-Motion-Pictures." They chimed together.

"Alright." Charlie said and the door opened.

"Are you the one who comes up with the stupid passwords?" Harry asked Charlie.

"Yeah." Charlie said with a smile.

"So who we waiting for yet?" Ginny asked.

"Uh…Bill, and--"

But was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Charlie said in a sing song voice seeming abosoultey delighted to have a secret meeting in the middle of the night, with goofy passwords."

"It's me and Bill." Came Ron's voice from the other side of the door.

"Alright what's the password."

"Come on let us in already!" Bill said.

"Not without a password my dear brothers."

"Let us in!"

"Password First." Charlie said in a singsong voice. "Come on say it. Say the password."

"Mad-Moron-Muggles-Watch-Motion-Pictures." Bill and Ron mumbled.

"Alright." Charlie said with a smile.

"So whose this meeting about."

"Fred and Hermione, you idiot, who else would the meeting be about." Ginny exclaimed.

"So what are we going to do next?" Ron asked. "We haven't exactly got them to talk yet."

"Except for when they keep running into each other during our little quidditch game, and when they were playing wizards chess after supper."

"So what else can we do to get them to talk?" George said.

"Let's tell them we're playing hide-an-go-seek and we tell them to hide in the same place."

"How about we lock them in a closet." Harry said. "That won't unlock with alohomara. 'Cause Hermione would be sure to try that." There was mumbles of agreement.

"Alright. Works for me." George said. "What time should we plan it?"

"How 'bout after lunch?" Ron asked. Voices mumbled in agreement.

"So that's it?" Bill asked.

"Can we go back to bed already?" Ron asked.

"Yep, I guess that's it. Go to bed." Charlie said.

They quietly sneaked back to their rooms careful not to wake Hermione and Fred up.

Ginny woke up the next morning to hear Mrs. Weasley calling that breakfast was ready and to see that Hermione was still sleeping, which was unusual because Hermione was always up before her.

As Ginny got up to get ready for the day Hermione woke up. "Breakfast is ready, Mum's waiting down stairs for everybody."

"Oh alright. Where were you last night? I noticed you weren't here for like half-an-hour?"

_Uhh Ohh_ Ginny thought, _She knows and she's going to be soo mad at me. What should I tell her?_ "Oh I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs."

"Ohh, okay." Hermione said in a voice that Ginny knew that Hermione didn't believe her.

Ginny was rummaging for a piece of paper in her desk along with a pen.  
"Ginny what are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Uhh pen and paper, I wanted to write myself a note." Ginny lied. Well only a half-lie, she was writing a note but it was never intended for herself, she needed to write a note to Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, and Harry telling them that Hermione was suspicious.

As they made their way down to breakfast they met Harry who Ginny slipped the note to without Hermione noticing. Telling Harry about Hermione's suspicions and telling him to pass the note on to Charlie and the others.

Just as they sat down to breakfast and Mrs. Weasley wondering how come they were this quiet when she was interrupted by something flying through the open window.

"It's your letters from Hogwarts." Said Mrs. Weasley "Looks like they've decieded to stay open and we'll have to go shopping for your school supplies."

Mrs. Weasley handed the letters to Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach and looked at Hermione and Ron and could tell they were feeling the same.

"Muuuuumm." Ron stuttered.

"Yes Ron?" Mrs. Weasley said brightly.

"Ummm, I'm….I'm…I'm not going back to school."

"What do you mean your not going back to school?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Ron stood up. "I'm not going back to school because I'm going with Harry to hunt down….Voldermort…and Hermione's going to."

"Mrs. Weasley." said very quickly and standing up beside Ron ."I have to go hunt down Voldermort , I'm the only one that can do it. And I tried to get them to stay…but they won't. They want to come with me."

"We can't let Harry do this by himself, Mrs. Wealsey he needs our help. He can't do it alone." Hermione said and also stood up by Harry and Ron.

Ginny who was on the other side of Harry, was shaking in anger and crying because they wouldn't let her come along, and in fear because she didn't want them to get hurt. Ginny accidentally knocked over a bowl, that clattered on the floor and broke. Everybody turned to look at Ginny.

"Sorry Mum." Ginny whispered and dived under the table to get.

Mrs. Wealsey stood there shocked. A second later Mr. Weasley opened the door to the kitchen. To see his wife standing still staring at Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were all standing up and Ginny was sitting on the floor surrounded by broken glass crying silently.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh Arthur, you're home." Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, No. I'm fine. What's going on here?"

Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were all sitting at the kitchen table staring in astonishment. Fred has his fork hanging in midair, half-way to his open mouth. _She's leaving and she could get killed, God I've got to tell her soon_, Fred thought.

Harry bent down beside Ginny and repaired the bowl with a wave of his wand, then he helped her to her feet and gave her a hug.

"What's going on here? Will someone please tell me?" Mr. Wealsey demanded.

"Well, Mr. Wealsey." Hermione said. "Harry, Ron, and I are not going back to Hogwarts."

"Because we're going to hunt down Voldermort." Ron added

"Mr. Weasley, I'm the only one that can kill Voldermort and the sooner it's done the better. I tried to get Hermione and Ron to stay, but they won't." Harry stated.

"And what's wrong with Ginny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"She doesn't want us to go." Hermione muttered quietly.

After breakfast was finished were the tension could have been cut with a knife Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked outside.

"So, that went well." Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah just bloody brilliant." Ron added.

"Are you sure your Mum, isn't going to like kick us out of the house or something?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Harry added.

"I doubt it, but if she did probably not till after Bill and Fleurs' wedding…I think Fleur and her family is supposed to arrive today now that I think about it."

Harry saw Ginny wondering out by the lake. "I'm going to go talk to Ginny, see you guys later."

"Alright see you mate."

"Okay."

"Oh and Hermione go talk to Fred. You two really need to talk." Harry added before he left.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked Ron

Ron was finding it hard to keep a straight face and all he could say is "I don't know. You better go talk to Fred though." And Ron started laughing again not believing why she wouldn't know why she should go and talk to Fred.

"RON!" Hermione demanded pulling out her wand. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Oh, Hermione." Ron laughed, "Just go talk to Fred. You know the reason. Now go." And turned Hermione around and pushed her towards the house.

_Why would Ron think that I need to go talk to Fred. Hermione thought. Everybody is acting so strangely lately. Especially with Ginny sneaking out of her bedroom at night. Do they know that I like Fred? _

**A/N  
Hope you liked it. And review and remeber just tell me what you think. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ON MY STORY. and I realized I kindof skipped around from differnt people's points of views but I didn't know how else to write it. **

**Thanks  
**

**Ginny278**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've been having a writers block on this particular story...and this chapter is fairly short...but I'm trying..so here it is...read/enjoy/and review.please.:D

"Wait here for a minute." Ron said and pushing Hermione into the attic.  
"RON! STOP THIS!"

"Just wait here for a minute. I'll be right back." And Ron closed the door and locked her in attic.  
Hermione's first instinct was to try the alohomora spell. She waved her wand but the door did not move. _What am I going to do now_, Hermione thought as she found a dusty upturned crate to sit on.  
Hermione waited for what seemed like an eternity before she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Now Ron, George really! What do you want me to go to the attic for?"

"Just shut up and you'll find out soon enough." Ron could be heard laughing.

"Ron, I don't want to go into the attic. I have better things to do than going up the attic for an unknown reason."

"Just trust us alright."

"Why should I? I should jinx you."

"You can't jinx me I have your wand, oh twin."

"Oh yeah. GIVE ME MY WAND BACK!"  
"Not a chance."

Hermione heard the sound of the attic door opening. _Maybe I could get out of here_, Hermione thought and jumped up to go to the door.

"Now get in there." Ron hollered.

"What if I don't want to? Hmmm..What then brothers?"

"We already know you don't want to. But your going to."

"RON I'M GOING TO POUND YOU!"

Hermione got to the door to see if she could get out between the three Weasley brothers fighting. But she couldn't have even made it close to the doorway because they were fighting.

"Hermione, don't try and escape. Just stay in the attic."

"I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN THE ATTIC GEORGE WEASLEY! I WANT OUT OF HERE!"

"Shut up. Hermione." Ron said.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS RON!"

"Yeah right. Whatever."

Then George and Ron shoved Hermione and Fred away from the door and snapped it shut.

"HEY I WANT MY WAND!" shouted Fred through the closed door.

"Oh, yeah we still have your wand don't we. Oh well. I think you'll survive without it." Ron said and laughed.

Then George said. "I'll keep the wand safe to make sure ickle-Ronikins doesn't break it."

"Yeah that just makes me feel loads better." Fred mumbled and took a swing at old trunk with his foot. "OCH!"

"What'd you do Fred?" Ron said.

"SHUT UP YOU GIT AND LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Nope, I'm afraid that's not possible at least not right now."

"See you later." Ron laughed followed by the sound of the brothers going down the stairs.

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	11. Chapter 11 Authors Note

Hey people,

I'm sorry I haven't update in awhile. But I'm going to discontinue this story for now, but sooner or later, I will add to it again. I'm going to discontinue a lot of my stories for now except for two. Which will be When the Rain Falls, and Finishing the War.This I hope will let me update more often instead of trying to figure out which story I should update.

Thanks

Ginny278


End file.
